


Reminiscencia

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Tiene el corazón destrozado y el alma en llamas.[Secuela “Hey, tú”] VikCed Fanfic.





	Reminiscencia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la vengo prometiendo de hace más de dos meses, peor por un motivo u otro siempre o no la subía, o la olvidaba, o la aplazaba y también estaba de que no había conseguido que fuera corregido, luego me enferme y estaba de drogas hasta donde no saben porque si, soy de las que se enferman y dejan de funcionar, pero ahora si... Aquí tiene una historia triste y llena de amor -?-
> 
>  
> 
> Disfruten~
> 
> Historia beteada por taty_00

Están en la enfermería, Potter tiene a un montón de gente mirándolo, hablándole y cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos. Todos están tan preocupados por el maldito Potter que son incapaces de entender lo que pasó.

  
Cedric Diggory está muerto.

  
_Cedric_ _Diggory_ _está_ _muerto_ y Viktor siente su garganta cerrarse, y se aferra a los barandales de la cama de la enfermería, mientras aprieta sus ojos con fuerza, porque no puede cubrirse el rostro con las manos al estar atado a la cama, y no quiere que nadie pueda notar sus lágrimas, aunque no importa, porque a nadie le interesa. Todos tienen que estar mirando a Potter, todos tienen que poner su atención en Potter, y ni siquiera Hermione que sabe lo que Cedric era para él parece interesarse.  
Tiene el corazón destrozado y el alma en llamas.

  
Puede sentir todavía en sus labios el último beso que se dieron en el laberinto, las manos de Cedric aferrándose a sus hombros y casi puede escucharlo susurrar en su oído que va a ganar el torneo y a pagar unas vacaciones para ellos, pero no puede recordar la forma en que lo miraba, no puede recordar el sabor de sus labios esa mañana al despertar y la sonrisa que está seguro es... era radiante, está desdibujada en su mente.

  
¿Por qué Cedric tuvo que tomar la copa? ¿Por qué no fue tan estúpidamente noble como de costumbre y permitió que Potter la tomara solo? ¿Por qué Cedric tuvo que dejarlo de esa forma? Viktor habría podido lidiar con ello si Cedric hubiera decidido romper su relación, a pesar de saber que no habría nadie más para él en esa vida, pero eso era algo que no podría aceptar jamás.

  
Es una suerte que está atado a la camilla y que el ministerio británico tomara su varita por lanzar un Cruciatus, porque de otra manera nadie en esa habitación estaría con vida. Necesita cobrar la vida de Cedric, pero sabe que nada de lo que haga lo dejará satisfecho.

  
Cedric está muerto, y él también lo está.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo están sus corazones? Ya casi es San Valentín y yo les salgo con estas mamadas... SorryNotSorry~ Si les gustó comenten aquí, y si se sienten mal por Vik o Ced comenten también.  
> Les deseo un día no tan dramático, y lleno de amorsh~  
> Besos~


End file.
